1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holder devices and more particularly pertains to a new implement retaining device for inhibit writing implements from rolling freely across a support surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of holder devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,095 describes a device for clipping around a portion of a writing implement to inhibit the writing implement rolling freely on a surface. Another type of holder device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,905 having a holder with a jaw for clamping around a portion to the writing implement to secure the implement to the holder. U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,404 has a pen that is inserted into sheath like holder so that the pen is completely surrounded by the holder.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allow the writing implement to be easily retrieved from the device without extensive manipulation of the writing implement.